Shove
by Pikapox
Summary: Red Arrow's hunt for the real Roy Harper is interrupted by Cheshire, who may know something about Roy Harper's whereabouts... maybe. PWP, Red Arrow/Cheshire.


A/N: Just got caught up on Young Justice. I'm mildly obsessed with Red Arrow and his arm muscles. Had to write this so I can pretend to focus on finals. Enjoy and please review! Also, I rarely ever write stuff this... risque. Please let me know if it was terribly awkward!

* * *

"Why so serious?" she asked, her voice dripping with amusement and her head tilted to the side with a sly grin. She was awfully close; Red Arrow could see the glimmer of a _sai_ dagger handle peeking from beneath her skirt, strapped to her upper thigh and sheathed in a small leather pouch.

"Not like you're… real or anything." The grin grew a little wider. Cheshire was certainly an appropriate alias for her. Her mask was… somewhere, knocked off by Red Arrow earlier during their brief sparring match after she leapt on him from the cover of the trees. Red Arrow didn't know how to respond to her words; he was furious, he only knew that she was sent by someone (or working on her own) to distract him from what he was trying to do: find the real Roy.

He shoved her aside but she was having none of it. "Come on," she teased, "I know you remember that kiss."

"Yes," he growled, "I do. It was disgusting."

She laughed, "If it were disgusting you would have pushed me away." He shoved her again, hard, and she flew backwards through the air.

She flipped once, and landed gracefully on her feet.

"I can help you find him, you know," she said. "Roy, I mean."

"Yeah, I believe that," he scoffed.

"Aw, why don't you bring that ego down a few notches, _Broken Arrow_?"

"You bitch," he snapped, "I don't have time for this. Leave me alone."

He began to walk briskly away, hoping she would get the hint and just vanish as she was so prone to do. No such luck, though; he could hear her leaping from tree-to-tree above him, trailing slightly behind.

"You're going the wrong way," she said obnoxiously after a while. "You'll never find daddy at this rate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't that what Superman is to Superboy? His father?" she asked with a laugh, "Is this not the exact same situation?"

He groaned, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that she may have been right about that. It held with it a number of deeply disturbing implications. "Will you just leave me alone? Please?"

"Hmm… no," she said, and then she leapt from the tree she was in and landed firmly next to him. He immediately turned his bow on her, arrow at the ready and aimed directly at her chest.

"Go," he demanded, completely calm and totally still. "I don't know what your end game is, _Cheshire_, but I'm done dealing with you. You can leave or you can die." The threat was in vain and he knew it even as the words crossed his lips; she was Artemis's sister and her role as a villain was… shaky and uncertain, at best. It was becoming increasingly obvious that she wasn't as evil as she wanted people to believe.

She called his bluff and stood there, her eyes wide and knowing and completely… amused. "Kill me if you want," she said with a shrug, turning her back to him and placing her hands up in a gesture of mock surrender, "You'll still be going the wrong way."

"Tell me again why I should trust you?" he asked. "I seem to have forgotten." He returned the arrow to his quiver and waited expectantly for her answer, trying and failing to squash the tiny voice in his head telling him to give Cheshire a chance. She closed the distance between them and trailed a slim finger down Red Arrow's chest.

"Because I like you, Red," she whispered, and her voice was silky smooth. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her hand away from him. She winced slightly when he continued to tighten his grip on her tiny wrist, but she continued speaking, "For someone so sickeningly _noble_, I find you… distracting."

"Distracting," Red Arrow mumbled, feeling something familiar forming in the pit of his stomach, something that was completely inappropriate for the situation and for his present company, "How is that?"

"Because you're still a little… _bad_, deep down," she whispered into his ear, "Isn't that right, Broken Arrow?"

He fought the urge to crush her wrist between his fingers, just to see something on her face that wasn't smugness and so she wouldn't call him that damned name anymore.

She was right about everything though, as upsetting and… pathetic as that was. He was bad, he was the mole, he… infiltrated the Justice League, betrayed everyone whose trust he had worked _so hard_ to earn. He was the Broken Arrow, the one that would never hit its target, the one that failed at the most crucial of moments.

And he wasn't even a real person, on top of all that. He was a failure, at best, and at worst… a super villain, no better than Vandal Savage or Lex Luthor or any of them.

"I'm not convinced that you're as bad as you say you are," he said eventually, pushing all thoughts of himself and all his failures to the back of his mind.

"Now what would make you think that?" she asked, eyes lit up. She pried her hand out of Red Arrow's grip and it immediately made its way back to his clavicle.

"Why do you insist on touching me?" he asked, evading the question.

"Why do you insist on _letting_ me touch you?" she asked, and her hand veered south—skinny fingers ghosting across Red Arrow's stomach. He scowled but did little else to prevent her further exploration of his chest and abdomen.

When she pressed her lips to his, he was expecting it. Her lips were just as firm as they had been the first time she kissed him, but this time he found himself wanting it, leaning into it and closing his eyes and his mind to everything else. The kiss was tight-lipped for just a few brief seconds before he reached a hand up to her neck and thumbed at her earlobe, coaxing her mouth open against his so that he could explore it.

He felt her smirk against his mouth and decided to ignore it and the uneasy feeling it gave him. Instead, he focused on how delicate she felt—full lips, tiny fingers exploring and soft breasts pressed against his chest. He had kissed his fair share of girls before, but none of them could ever take him in a fight—not like Cheshire could. He hoped he was right about her fading association with the villains, because she could snap his neck right now if she really wanted to.

When she bit at his bottom lip, he felt it—arousal, thick in the air and quickly filling his head with haze and making his limbs move of their own volition. He shoved her against a tree and was extremely satisfied by her gasp of surprise (finally—something other than smug superiority) before he was on her again, fingers digging into her hips and his mouth on hers—probably more forceful than necessary, but her fingernails were digging into his shoulders like she was egging him on.

She scratched at his chest, trying impatiently to unbuckle the straps that kept his quiver on his back. When she finally succeeded, he tossed the quiver aside with a chuckle and tugged at the belt that held her short kimono on.

It fell open, revealing a simple black bra and panties that rode tantalizingly low on her hips. She tugged the kimono off of her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, then removed the sai and its sheath from the strap on her upper thigh and placed the weapon tenderly on the ground ; her eyes moved to Red Arrow's, haughty as she allowed him to take in the view, and the only thing he saw in them was… lust, and it made his knees feel weak. She peeled her long boots off and threw them aside, making sure to take her time.

She pushed him, hard, and he fell onto his back—groaning when his back connected with the hard dirt and big, knotted roots. But Cheshire straddled him immediately, and his want rose up like a wave. She feigned an innocent gasp when she felt his arousal pressing against her thighs, and teasingly ground her hips against him.

He moaned and she laughed shortly, clasping the zipper at the neck of his suit and slowly unzipping him all the way down to his pelvis. She pushed the clothing away from his chest and scratched and grabbed at his abs as she worked her hips against him, pressing and pulling and gasping occasionally when his erection brushed against a sensitive spot beneath her panties.

Red Arrow wanted her; he was so hard it hurt and the movement of her hips against his was overwhelming. His hands found her breasts and he squeezed and manipulated them as she moved on top of him. Cheshire started to make breathy gasps that only served to get Red Arrow even more excited. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her face down to meet his so he could kiss her again, this time with bruising, crushing force—no feigned chastity or closed lips this time. She began to quicken her pace and he braced himself against the ground with one hand, digging his fingers into the dirt. His other hand tangled in her hair.

She kissed him deeply for a few more seconds and then pulled away, flipping her hair back over her shoulders as she did, and returned to a sitting position. He had to wonder what she was doing and if she had decided they were done; he was desperate to come and awfully close.

She rolled off of him with a satisfied grunt. "Easier than taking candy from a baby," she said with a smirk.

He leaned up on his elbows, panting. Frustrated, yes, but he wasn't about to swallow his pride and ask her for more. "I really hope you're not implying that I'm easy," he said.

"Oh, I am," she replied as she began to gather her clothes, a permanent half-smile on her face, "I'm also implying that you're simple-minded and whiny."

He didn't say anything, just looked at her as she slipped her short kimono on and tied it.

"Go to Orlando," she said as she pulled on her boots and got the last of her accessories in place, "Cadmus… might have set up temporary shop there."

And before Red Arrow could say a word, she leaped into the trees and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
